Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Fix-It
by mysticalflute
Summary: "With love in their hearts, with hope, anyone can do it. They just have to believe that no one would be able to pull them apart forever, that we will succeed." A one-shot series that ignores the time travel aspects of season 7. Accepting prompts!


"INTRUDERS!" 

Robin's eyes widened as she stared at the familiar faces in front of her, who were staring at her like she was a stranger in her own town. "Wait, what? No! It's me, Robin Mills!" 

Grumpy didn't seem to want to listen though, and so Robin grabbed Alice's hand and bolted down the familiar Storybrooke streets. 

"I thought you said Storybrooke reminded you of teddy bears and apple pie. Did you mean to say a _poisoned_ apple pie?" Alice asked as they ducked down a side alley near the edge of town, dropping her voice low. 

"No. I don't know what's going on with everyone. They all know me…" Robin said with a small frown. "Maybe it's the glasses. But it's okay, because we should be clear here. Henry's grandparents live on that farm right there. They'll help us. I know they will." 

Alice only nodded, following Robin quietly as they made their way to the farm as quietly as they could, only slowing down as a dog barking made them jump and pause. Robin relaxed when she noticed that it was only Rocky, the border collie, running up to her in excitement, black and white tail merely a streak in the air. Robin grinned and leaned down, giving the dog loving pats and happy coos. 

"Rocky! Slow down boy! What's gotten into you?" a familiar voice called, and moments later, a young man with dark hair and blue eyes appeared, wearing flannel, blue jeans, and work boots.

Robin felt Alice tense, but squeezed her hand in reassurance.

The man stopped when he noticed just who had captured Rocky's attention his face breaking out into a wide grin.

"Robin!"

"Neal!"

The youngest Charming embraced her in a warm hug that Robin returned with relief.

"What are you doing here? I thought you ran away to the Enchanted Forest to be a witch like your mom," Neal said after a moment.

Robin scowled a little at the memory. "Yeah, it didn't pan out that way. But we need your help. Henry, Regina, Rumple, Belle, my mom and Hook all went to the Wish Realm and – "

"Hook? You mean his Wish Realm copy?"

"Don't call my father a copy!" Alice interjected, causing Neal to frown in confusion.

Robin sighed, squeezing Alice's hand before looking at Neal. "The other Hook isn't from the Wish Realm Henry. He's from the same realm Henry's wife is from. He just ended up in the Wish Realm on a wish, like Emma did all those years ago. But the point is they need our help! Are your parents home?"

"Yeah – yeah of course they are. Come on," Neal replied, leading the two inside before he turned to look at Alice. "I'm Neal. Neal Charming."

"You don't seem very charming to me."

Robin groaned, tempted to slam her palm against her forehead. "Alice! He's one of the people that are going to help us!"

"Fine."

Neal almost knocked the screen door off its hinges as the trio entered the farm house. "Mom? Dad? Something's happened!"

"We figured as much," Snow White's gentle voice replied as they rounded the corner to the dining room, where Robin stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was with Snow and Charming.

"Mom?"

"I came as soon as Chad and I got your message that something was wrong. I figured this would be where you came," her mother explained with a smile, hugging her tight. "I'm so glad you're back. You too, Alice. So tell us, what's the crisis now?"

"It's Wish Realm Rumplestiltskin. He kidnapped Jacidina and Lucy. Aunt Regina and the others went to save them but… Alice sensed something was wrong."

"It felt like something was squeezing my heart and I knew something happened," Alice explained, trembling slightly.

Horror struck faces stared back at her. Neal quickly rose from his seat and pulled out his phone.

"Please. We have to get there soon," Alice said.

"We will, Alice, don't worry," Zelena said. "Robin brought you to the best people to help you with this."

"She did?"

"Of course," Snow said with a kind smile. "This family has been separated more times than I can count, and we always find each other."

"But I'm not a part of your family."

Robin frowned. "Of course you are, Alice. Isn't she, Snow?"

Snow and Charming both nodded, before Charming spoke up. "Now once Emma gets here we'll head off to the Wish Realm and get everyone back."

"No need to wait for me, mom, dad. I got Neal's message," Emma said as she appeared in the room in a puff of smoke, gun strapped to her hip.

Neal followed suit, with a sword strapped to his back. "Let's go save our family."

Robin smiled with relief as her mother summoned a large mirror against one of the walls.

"Alice," Zelena said. "You need to be the one to make the wish that takes us to the Wish Realm. You were the one that sensed your father's danger." 

Alice nervously nodded in agreement and took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and in an instant, the group disappeared into the wish realm.


End file.
